Radikon Baby Tie Version!
by Tie19
Summary: Chapter 4: ABARAI RENJI DATANG! Author dan para host gaje ini mewawancarai Renji dengan gaje, bahkan beberapa tantangan yang tidak menyenangkan harus dilalui Renji. Weh? Gimana jadinya? Suck at summary, R&R. WARNING: gaje, OOC, ada yaoi-nya, aneh, gila.
1. The Beginning

RADIKON TIE VERSION!!!!!

Chapter siji

Chapter Satu

Chapter one

Chapter 1

(Di-chan : "JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!!!")

THE BEGINNING

* * *

Kon : "HAI SEMUANYAA!!!! SELAMAT PAGIII!!!"

Tie : "Selamat pagi? Siang? Sore? Malam? Tergantung readers, Kon!"

Di-chan : "Author sedeng ini, aku, Wulan, Kon dan semua character Bleach mempersembahkan...,"

ALL : "RADIKON-BABY TIE VERSION!"

Tie : "Maaf, Om Tite, aku nyuri program jeniusmu ini!!"

Tite Kubo : ".....?"

Kon : "... TAPI TOKOH UTAMANYA AKU! Ah! Aku harus memegang **** (sensor) milik Inoue-chan agar aku bisa dapat ide!"

Ichigo : ".... Dasar Gikongan mesum...,"

Tie + Di-chan : "M-E-S-U-M"

Kon : "BERCANDA! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tie : "Jangan lama-lama, ah! Cepetan mulai!"

Kon : "Hiya.. Kamu aja yang mulai duluan, Author!!"

Tie : "Readers tau kan, Bleach Extra "RADIKON-BABY!" yang muncul di komik Bleach?"

Di-chan : "Nah, author aneh ini, akan mempersembahkan Radikon-baby dalam versi yang berbeda!"

Tie : "Dan mugkin bisa mewawancarai author!"

Kon : "Gimana caranya?"

Tie : "Eh, maksudku, mewawancarai Tie, Die, Wulan, Luthfi dan lain-lain..,"

Kon : "Inoue-san juga muncul kan? Iya kan??"

Rukia + ANTI-INOUE + Tie : "APA???" (ngasih death glare ke Kon)

Kon : "Apaan, nih?? Nakutin banget!"

Tie : "Mungkin Inoue gak bakal muncul,"

Kon : "EEEEEEEEEEEH??? Kamu bercanda, kan? Ya, kan? Inoue-san dan Matsumoto-san pasti akan muncul, kan?? Jawab! Oi!"

Tie : "Matsumoto? Mm.. kayaknya iya.. tapi... KALO INOUE....,"

Di-chan : "Mungkin nggak, tuh!"

Wulan : "banyak yang benci Inoue, ya?"

Tie : "Nggak juga. Muncul atau tidaknya, tergantung mesin ini!" (nunjuk mesin pemutar bola yang ada namanya di dalemnya)

Kon : "Ahh....,"

Tie : "Tapi, seingetku nggak ada, deh, nama Inoue di dalem bola-bola di mesin itu,"

Kon : "APWAAAAAAAAAA??"

Tie : "Karena sebagian author benci juga! Ya gak, Di-chan?"

Di-chan : "Beneran, kok. Gue juga benciiiiiii!!!!"

Kon : "HANCUR SUDAH IMPIANKU!"

Tie : "UHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Readers, mohon maaf kalau jawabannya keterlaluan! Tie nggak tau yang bener banget kaya gimana, jadi ini cuma seputar otak Tie! Nah, bagi yang mau tanya, silakan di review!"

Kon : "Orang yang sama boleh mengajukan sampai 10 (buset) pertanyaan! Kalau mau menanyakan hal yang mesum, tolong pakai nama samaran!"

Tie : "Samaran tapi jangan OC! Itu malu-maluin!"

Ichigo : "Oke, sekarang, bintang tamu chapter 2-nya siapa?"

Wulan : "Oke! Akan segera kuputar mesinnya! HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!"

Mak JEDUGH!

Mesinpun berputar dengan tidak mulus -?-.

Wulan : "Tie, ambil salah satu!"

Tie : "Wah, oke, oke... Umm..." (ngambil bola)

Rukia : "Siapa, tuh?"

Tie : "E, eh, sabar! Belum juga dibuka udah nanya-nanya?"

Rukia : "Maaf, hehe..,"

Tie : "Gila! Mbukanya susah amat, sih??"

Di-chan : "Pak Amat di sana," (nunjuk ke depan)

Tie : "Goblok luh!"

Wulan : "Stop! Jangan bertengkar, saudara-saudara!"

Tie : "Saudara mbah-mu! Uh, susah banget!!"

Di-chan : "Knape lo kaga keluarin kekuatan dinosaurus lo yang biasanya buat mukulin Luthfi ato nendangin Mirza sampe memar ato luka?" (A/N : Ini beneran! Mirza pernah kutendang sampe kakinya memar. Luthfi pernah kupukul sampe jatuh guling-guling, terus luka-luka en lecet-lecet di lututnya. Eits! Jangan pikir aneh-aneh! Mereka yang salah!! Makannya, gua pukuli/tendangi)

Kon : "He? Sampe.. memar??" *nginget waktu Tatsuki nghajar Kon di Radikon-baby ke 2*

Tie : "Makannya jangan macem-macem sama aku.. Atau nasibnya jadi kayak Luthfi dan Mirza..,"

Luthfi : (nginget kejadian itu) "Ugh... Jangan ingetin aku lagi!"

Tie : "Di-chan! Pinjem kepalamu! Mungkin bisa buat mbuka nih bola!"

Di-chan : "OGAAAH!!! Emang kepala gue batu ato permata??"

Tie : "Bercanda... Eh, kalian semua menyingkir!"

All except Tie : (mundur) "Napa??"

Tie : "HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! BOGEM GOSONG!! -?-" (ngelemparin bola ke lantai dengan kekuatan penuh)

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!

Rukia : "Da.. DAHSYAAAAAAT!!! Langsung pecah...,"

Tie : "Jangan cengo, akh! Oke, yang muncul..,"

Di-chan : "EH? Si DIA?"

Tie : "Ya.. Yang muncul di chapter 2 : **KUROSAKI ICHIGO**! Selamat! Hore! My prince muncul duluaaan!!!" *nari-nari gaje*

Ichigo : "Aku muncul duluan? Ho? Masa?"

Tie : "Kaga percaya? Nih!" (ngeliatin kertas)

Ichigo : "Kon... Kamu jangan melakukan pelecehan di chapter depan!"

Kon : "Yah, yang muncul duluan malah Ichigo..."

Tie & Rukia : (death glare) "**KENAPA? GAK SETUJU?"**

Kon : "E, e, e.. eh, SETUJU!!!"

Di-chan : "Mengulang kata-kata Tie dan Kon, para readers yang mau tanya-tanya silakan ditulis di review anda-anda sekalian! Pertanyaan boleh lebih dari 1! Batas maksimal pertanyaan yang diajukan : 10! Silakan bertanya! Biar Tie yang njawab dengan kemampuan otaknya yang separoh doank.. UHAHAHAHA- UBH!" *disumpel Roti*

Tie : "Sudah, sampai disini dulu..,"

Wulan : "Maaf pendek, baru chapter awal..,"

Di-chan : "won wowwet wuu, (don't forget to,)"

All except Di-chan : "REVIEW!

Tie : "Tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan lesu -?-!!!"


	2. Let's Go To Kurosaki Ichigo!

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Go To Kurosaki Ichigo!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kon: "KEMBALI LAGI DI RADIKON BABY TIE VERSIOOOOOOOOOON!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Tie: "Kon..? Gak nyangka kamu persis aku.. ckckckckck... Lebay bangetdeh..,"

Kon: "WAHAHAHA! RUPANYA AUTHOR INI JUGA LEBAY!!! Oke, oke.. Kita mulai aja..,"

Ichigo: "Akh.. Apa ada yang mau mengadopsi gikongan gila ini?? Ambil aja, gratis, ga usah bayar..,"

Kon: "KEJEM! DASAR SHINIGAMI NGGAK BECUS!"

Di-chan: "Hahaha.. Oke.. Oke.. Pertanyaan pertama khusus dari Author..,"

Tie: "Gu.. Gue?? Oke! Ichigo! Reiatsumu sebenernya warnanya apa, sih? (pertanyaan ga mutu) Jangan ketawa lho, readers..,"

Ichigo: "Reiatsuku warnanya... Item kemerah-merahan..,"

Kon: "Kuning-kuning kemampul di kali!" *dibogem Tie*

Tie: "Terus.. Perasaanmu gimana begitu tau kalo kamu itu Vizard?"

Ichigo: "Ya.. Kaget, terus.. Agak takut sama si.. Hiyori...,"

Kon: "Weleh, kamu takut sama cewek cebol itu toh..,"

Tie: "Sekarang Di-chan, ya!"  
Di-chan: ".... OKE! PERTANYAANKU..,"

Tie: "Apa'an?"

Di-chan: "Tahun berapa Ichigo lahir?"

Ichigo: "Tahun 2009 dikurangi 17... (baca: males ngitung)"

Di-chan: "Terus, aku mau tanya lagi, kamu tau nggak kalo sebenernya ayahmu yang nyentrik ntuh mantan Shinigami?"

Ichigo: "Tak tahulah a- EH?! BENERAN?"

Tie: "Tanya aja sama Kon!"

Kon: "Se- Sebenernya aku harus ngerahasiain ini dari elo, tapi... Gue ndiri takut ma Tie..,"

Ichigo: "JADI?"

Kon: "Iya, bapak elo yang nyentrik tu mantan shinigami, bahkan sahabatnya Urahara..,"

Tie: "Di-chan? More?"

Di-chan: "Kagak, lanjut aja ke Wulan,"

Wulan: "Aku punya pertanyaan! Jam berapa Ichigo lahir?"

Ichigo: "Jam? Wah.. Pertanyaan sulit! Hmm... mungkin jam 15.00 (15= 1 (Ichi) + 5 (Go) = Ichigo)"

Kon: "Wah, wah... Jam kok Ichigo..," *ditonjok Ichigo*

Wulan: "MASIH ADA LAGI!!! Apakah arti/kepanjangan dari Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Oke.. Akan kujelaskan, Ichi dari Ittoushou (hadiah utama) dan Go dari Shugoshin (dewa pelindung)...,"

Kon: "HAH! Ichigo susah dimengerti! Dewa kematian atau dewa pelindung?"

Ichigo: *ngasih death glare* "Dua-duanya..,"

Kon: "Nggak usah nyeremin kayak geto dhonk.. Khitha khan themhan??"

Tie: "Kok kamu niru gaya bicaranya si.. Nanda?" (A/N: Bagi yang punya FB, silakan liat notes-ku yang "Operet Bleach (GAJE!!)"... Ada disana..)

Wulan: "ADA LAGI! Siapa nama kakekmu?"

All except Wulan + Tite Kubo (sejak kapan ada disini): "HAAAAAAAAAAA??"

Wulan: "Kenapa?"

Tie: "AKU KAGA TAU!! MAU BIKIN BINGUNG APA BIKIN RUSUH SIH KAMU?"

Wulan: "I.. Go.. Gomen nansai.. oke. Sekarang dari Luthfi!"

Luthfi: "YIHHAAAAAAA!!!" *nembakin basoka babi ke udara* "Aku mau nanya, Hichigo tu apanya Ichigo?"

ALL except Luthfi: "GOBLOK!"

Ichigo: "Jelas banget kalo Hichigo inner hollowku!"

Tie: *nepuk pundak Ichigo* "Sabar, sabar. Dia emank goblok banget. Aku aja nggak percaya kalo dia itu nggak tau, HOLLOW TU APA! Oke, dah... Sekarang dari para reviewer!"

Kon: "Dari **Agehanami-chan!** Hoi! Ichi-chan! Dia tanya, kenapa warna rambutmu itu lucu banget?"

Ichigo: "Wah.. Warna alami, tuh. Gue ga urus sama rambut gue..,"

Tie: "Cueknya..,"

Kon: "Dari **Ruise! **Hmmm... Ichi-chan, dia tanya, nih. Gimana trik belajarmu? Kamu kan wira-wiri kesana kemari begitu ada hollow, tapi kok bisa masuk 50 besar?"

Ichigo: "Belajarku? Ya.. Kebut aja, gitu..,"

Tie: "Terus... Dia juga tanya, siapa first love-mu?"

Ichigo: "First love? Ibuku lah! Siapa yang gak cinta sama ibu sendiri?!"

Di-chan: "Weleh...,"

Luthfi: "Terus, dia juga nanya, kalo misalnya bapakmu (Isshin), Orihime, Yuzu, Karin sama Rukia jatuh ke jurang, terus, kamu cuma bisa nolongin salah satu orang dari mereka, kamu bakal milih yang mana?"

Ichigo: "H.. Hah?" *blushing*

Rukia: *mata berbinar penuh harap*

Ichigo: "Mungkin aku bakal milih Ru-"

Tie: "STOP! **JDUESH!**" *nyodok perut Ichigo sekuat tenaga*

Ichigo: "!!" *pingsan*

Rukia: "Kalo Ichigo pingsan, siapa yang jawab neh?"

Di-chan: "Tenang aja. Dia bakal bangun kok.. Hmp. JEDUEEEEEEEES~!!" *nendang "anu"-nya Ichigo*

Ichigo: "EMAK!" *bangun*

Tie: "Di-chan sadiiis...,"

Kon: "Oke, lanjut, lanjut...," *cuek bebek*

Wulan: "Dari **Red-deimon-beta!** Dia tanya, waktu Masaki hamil, dia ngidam apa, kok sampe rambutmu jadi orange geto..,"

Ichigo: "Meneketehek, orang lair aja gue belom waktu itu! Gue cuma tau waktu hamil Yuzu sama Karin, Okaa-san ngidan kecap sama coklat..."

Tie: "Kecap? Coklat?" *syok*

Di-chan: "?!?! Dicampur, gitu?"

Ichigo: "Iya... Malah sampe dibikin kayak bubur gitu..,"

All exept Ichigo: *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Gila.. Nggak eneg apa ya?"

Tie: "Gatau, dah. Teruz.. Kamu suka baca komik apa? Yaoi? Shonen-ai? Humor? Horror?"

Ichigo: "Hm.. Sukanya yang adventure..,"

Kon: "Nggak ada di pilihannya, tau,"

Di-chan: "Terus, dia tanya, apa fungsi Kon untuk elo?"

Ichigo: "Fungsinya sebagai gi-" *disela Kon*

Kon: "AKU ADALAH PAHLAWAN BAGINYA!! BAHKAN AKU MENGETES ***** (sensor) NYA! MWAHAHAHA!" *disumpel Tie pake laptop gara-gara berisik*

Ichigo: "Udah diem? Kon berfungsi sebagai gikongan biasa, tapi.. Juga pengganggu yang mesum..,"

Tie: "Terus (lagi), kamu maen game online nggak?"

Ichigo: ".... Nggak..,"

Luthfi: "_And last from her_ (sok inggris padahal aslinya nggak bisa), kenapa kamu sering dijadiin seme-nya Hitsu?"

Ichigo: "? Manakutahu? Tanya yang bikin cerita IchiHitsu donk?"

Kon: "HARUSNYA KAMU TAU! DASAR BODO!" *disapu Tie*

Wulan: "Whatever, from **IchiRuki Shirosaki! **Hmm.. Saingan kamu dalam belajar siapa?"

Ichigo: "Mm.. Hitsugaya, Ishida, Inoue, Chad...,"

Rukia: "Menurutmu Inoue tu cewek yang gimana?"

Ichigo: "Biasa aja, nggak ada spesialnya. Sering ganggu malah,"

Kon: "APWA?! PADAHAL DIA PUNTA "ITU" YANG SANGAT ISTIMEWA!!!"

Tie: "Dasar mesum.. Mikirnya yang gitu-gitu aja,"

Wulan: "Kalo nikah, pingin dekorasi kayak gimana?"

Ichigo: "Dekorasi yang gak mewah, tapi juga gak sederhana banget. Standar lah..,"

Luthfi: "Gimana perasaanmu waktu Rukia tidur sekamar sama kamu?"

Ichigo: "H.. HAH?!" *blushing*

Tie: "Iyak.. Ei.. Iyak.. Jdum.. Jdumm.. Wkwkwkk..."

Tie: "**Shirayuki Haruna! **Hm.. Dia tanya, sebenernya kamu tu pinter gak?"

Ichigo: "Kata Keigo pinter, kata Ishida bodo..,"

Tie: "Nggak ah, Ichi-kun pinter bagi aku~"

Rukia: "Terus... Kamu straight, khan?"

Ichigo: "Ya.. Tergantung para author yang bikin cerita-cerita mikirnya gimana,"

Tie: "Hehehe.. Kalo gue mikir dua-duanya..,"

Di-chan: "GAK! ICHIGO STRAIGHT!! NO!!!!"

Kon: "Bagiku dia.. Nggak yaoi, nggak straight,"

All except Kon: *ngacangin Kon*

Wulan: "Terus.. Kamu nyadar nggak kalo...,"

Ichigo: "Kalo?"

Tie: "ORIHIME HAMPIR NYIUM KAMU?" *tampang serem*

Ichigo: "APA? Emangnya pernah? Kapan? Dimana? Jam brapa? Tanggal berapa? Bulan apa? Detik kebrapa?"

Tie: *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Pernah, tapi nggak jadi. Truz, dia mau nyium kamu di kamarmu. Jamnya aku nggak tau, kayaknya jam 7-an, tanggalnya juga gatau. Bulan juga gatau. Detiknya... Diantara detik 0-60.. Terus, Orihime juga nangis gaje waktu gajadi nyium kamu..,"

Tie: *makin sweatdrop*

Wulan: "Tie! Jangan sweatdrop melulu! Udah mau mulai nih!"

Tie: "Eh? Udah mau mulai?"

Ichigo: "Ono opo iki? (Ada apa ini?)"

Di-chan: "Ayo sini!!" *narik Tie dengan kasar*

Tie: "WAOWW! Duh! Mulai! Cepet!!"

Ichigo: "?!" *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "And last~ From semua author~ Khukhukhu..,"

Tie: "PERTANYAAN YANG DITUJUKAN UNTUK SEORANG KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Ichigo: "Eh? Eh? What's up??"

Wulan: "DARI SEMUA AUTHOR YANG REVIEW KESINI!!!"

Ichigo: "Ada apa ini??!?!!!"

Luthfi: *narik Ichigo*

Ichigo: "WAOW! BABI, ELO KUAT JUGA YA!"

Luthfi: **KRAK! KROAK! CTAK!** *suara tulang patah*

Ichigo: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" *teler*

Tie: "DAN HARUS DIJAWAB OLEH ICHIGO DENGAN SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA...,"

Di-chan: "DAN MENYANGKUT PENGGEMAR PAIRING ELO DENGAN *****"

Ichigo: "Ada apa sih?" *tangannya patah (?)*

Wulan: *ngiket Ichigo pake kawat tebel biar gabisa gerak*

Ichigo: "OI! WHAT THE...??!!"

Tie: "INILAH PERTANYAAN FINALNYA~!!"

Ichigo: "LEPASIN GUE DULU BARU GUE MAU JAWAAAAAAAAAAAAB!!!" *meronta-ronta*

Wulan: "PERTANYAANNYA!"

Tie: "ADALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" (sfx: suara marching band yang meriah banget)

All except Ichigo: "APAKAH KAMU MENYUKAI RUKIA?????"

Ichigo: **JLEB!** *berasa kayak ada panah yang nancep pas di dadanya*

Rukia: *blushing*

All except Ichigo: "JAWAB!! JAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo: *ngelirik Rukia dengan wajah merah*

Rukia: *malu-malu meong*

Ichigo: "I.. Iya.. Gue suka sama Rukia..," *blushingnya makin parah*

Tie: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All except Ichigo & Rukia: *pesta (?)*

Akhirnya.. Wawancara Ichigo berakhir dengan pesta meriah nan gaje..

Apakah chapter ini akan berakhir?

Belom, kok! Karena-

Tie: *nyela narator* "Stop ngomong!"

Narator: "Oke, oke..,"

Tie: "Kami mau ngumumin yang bakalan jadi bintang tamu chapter depan...,"

Di-chan: "Oke! Sekarang siapa yang muter ni mesin?" *nunjuk mesin bola berisi nama chara Bleach*

Tie: "Elo aja, di..,"

Di-chan: "Oke.. HIAH!" **JDUAK**! *nendang mesin*

Mesin bola: *mental kena kepala Luthfi* *bolanya melayang-layang*

Tie: "HUP! Dapet!" *nangkep bola*

Di-chan: "Yang bakalan muncul di hapter 3...,"

Tie: "ULQUIORRA SCIFFER! YIEEEEEEEE~!! YOI! YOI! YIPPIIIIII~!!"

Di-chan: "Gaje elo..,"

Tie: "YE! ULQUI-KUN! ULQUI-CHAN!!"

Ulquiorra: "Aku yang tampil?" *muka datar*

Di-chan: "Yup.. Dan dengan amat sedih aku ucapkan...,"

Tie: "Chapter ini udah selesai..,"

Ulquiorra: "Tekan ijo-ijo dibawah, oke?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Balesan review:

**Quinsi Vinsis: **Weleh! Gomen nansai dah kalo kamu nggak ngerti.. Aku ni orangnya susah dimengerti.. *dijambak*

Pertanyaannya tu yang menyangkut bintang tamu, Sis (Sis..????)... Nggak sembarangan aja geto.. Jadi, review chapter 2 ini isinya pertanyaan buat Ulquiorra.

**Rabi-chan: **Wehehe.. Tuh liat jawaban diatas, yang bagian paling gaje, yakni bagian agak akhir... Udah liat jawabannya khan? ^_^

**Reiya Sumeragi: **Lucu? Beneran nih? *cengo*

Rukia milih Ichigo lah, ngapa milih babon *dibantai Silver-kun*

**Agehanami-chan:**Yap, makasih buat pertanyaannya, Agehanami-chan~ Ni udah update!

**Shirayuki Haruna:**Wadaw, bau paan nih.. *nutup idung* *dihajar Shira (Shira?)*

Udah, udah, nggak usah curiga gitu. MY PRINCE HARUS PINTER!!! *dihajar*

Nggak nanggung kok, yang penting pertanyaanmu udah lebih dari satu.. ^_^

Ni udah apdet.. Review terus ya! ^_^

**Yuinayuki-chan:**Wuah, kata Ichigo lebih manis Rukia atuh.. Huahaha.. *ngibarin bendera ICHIRUKI FOREVER~!!* *dijitak Die*

Oya, gomen nggak bisa muat pertanyaanmu diatas! Habis soal Orihime/Rukia sih banyakan... Jadi dijawabnya di sini.

Ichigonya milih Rukia tuh! Terus, kata Ichigo juga, lebih imutan dia waktu kecil. Kata gue juga..

**Ruise:**Hm.. Maraton shinigami tuh, lari kesana-kemari kalo ada hollow apa gak arrancar.

Terus, maksudnya suka apa cinta ntuh apa? *lola*

Yah, salah elo sendiri ngetik tengah malem. Emangnya nggak tidur apa? Malem tuh enaknya tidur pulesss.. Ngrook.. *author ketiduran*

**Yumemiru Reirin:**Halah, nggak semua pertanyaan kan.. Boleh nanya yang gaje kok, misalnya.. Ichigo pernah ngintip Rukia mandi pa ga.. *dihajar karena mikir aneh-aneh*

Ini udah update!

**Mss. Dhyta:**Haha... Ya, ini udah update.. Review lagi.. Tanya juga dong.. *melas*

**Red-deimon-beta:**Semua pertanyaan elu udah gue pajang! *emangnya lukisan?*

Ha? Good fic? Padahal waktu udah selese gue ga PD mau masukin ni crita.. Tapi.. Kok malah banyak yang review y?

Ni udah update!

**IchiRuki Shirosaki:**Wuo, makasih udah ditepukin.. *blushing*

Pertanyaanmu ada sebagian yang aku masukin khan? Khan? Hehehe.. Sebenernya, aku bingung gara-gara pada nanya hal yang sama: Ichigo suka Rukia apa nggak. Makannya ditaro di akhiran.. Sekalian biar kayak jadian geto..

Ni dah apdet..

* * *

Dan buat para Readers... REVIEW!


	3. Si Kalem Ulquiorra

**Chapter 3**

**Si Kalem Ulquiorra**

**

* * *

  
**

Tie: "TEMAN-TEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN~~!! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DI FIC (Talkshow) GAJE INI YUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!!" *menggila*

Di-chan: "Tie?! Jangan-jangan lu stress gara-gara dapet nilai- UKH!!"

Tie: *bekep Di-chan* "Kalo lo bilang gue bunuh lo..,"

Di-chan: *merinding* "I.. Iya..," *jaim mode: on* "Ulquiorra mana?"

Tie: "Ah, ntuh anak dari tadi sembunyi di balik pilar, tuh," *nunjuk pilar yang ada Ichigonya*

Di-chan: "Ohh....," *stay cool* "ICHI! PANGGILIN ULQUI!"

Ichigo: "Oke, oke..," *nyeret Ulquiorra* "UKH! UGH!! BERAT AMAT SIH??!?!"

Ulquiorra: "Toloooooooooooooooooong~~~"

Kon: *dateng dengan tubuh sobek-sobek* "Aku.. Datang..,"

Tie: "Hei.. Kon babak belur.. Jangan-jangan lu dipake Zain (temen) buat main voli bareng Danny. F (temen juga), ya?!"

Kon: " Nggak. Gue dipake buat sepakbola sama Nadhief (temen gue, **lagi**) sama Hitsugaya-chan..,"

Di-chan: "Mampus loe,"

Ichigo: *dateng sambil nyeret Ulquiorra* "Nih pesenanmu..,"

Ulquiorra: "Tolong~ Aku nggak mau diwawancarai~~"

Tie: "Diem, ntar aku panggilin Aizen buat makein kamu baju cheerleader warna PINK ngejreng, pake kacamata PINK dan maskara PINK lho..,"

Ulquiorra: *silent*

Kon: *sweatdrop* "Oke, pertanyaan pertama dari- UBH!!"

Tie: *nginjek Kon tanpa rasa dosa* "Dari **mss Dhyta**! Ulqui-chan~ Dia tanya, apa maksudmu menggapai tangan Inoue waktu terakhir-terakhir (pas mau mati)? Apa kamu suka dia?" *masang tampang jijik*

Ulquiorra: *mikir* "Nggak juga, cuman... Aku merasa pingin naruh perhatian lebih sama dia.. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka.. Soalnya... Dia kan tawanan..,"

Tie: *sigh* *gumam* "Untung dia gak suka..,"

Di-chan: *denger kata-katanya Tie* *sweatdrop* "Terus.. Kamu milih Aizen apa Inoue..?"

Ulquiorra: "Aien-sama.. Kalo gak..," *merinding*

Kon: *tubuh makin bonyok gara-gara diinjek Tie* "Ne.. Next, from **Yumemiru Reirin! **Di.. Dia tanya.. Apa kamu dari dulu pendiem apa gara-gara sesuatu jadi pendiem..?"

Ulquiorra: "Nggak tau,"

Tie: "Mantap cuy.. Dia...,"

Di-chan: *nggak peduli* "Dari **Ni-chan d'!!! **Dia tanya.. Cat merek apa yang buat ngecat wajahmu itu.. Kok putih banget..," *cekikikan*

Tie: "HAH?!" *murka* "YOU!?!??!?!?!?!" *nunjuk Ni-chan deket-deket*

Ni-chan: "Ono opo?" (ada apa?) *logat jawa*

Tie: "BERANINYA MELECEHKAN ULQUI-CHAN KU!?!?!?!??!?!"

Ni-chan: "Ulqui-chan mu..?"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Ulqui, apa jawabannya?"

Ulquiorra: "Keputihan ini... Gara-kara keseringan makan & minum bengkoang mentah + jus bengkoang + sup bengkoang + gorengan bengkoang + sirup bengkoang + shabu-shabu bengkoang dan kalo mandi pake sabun bengkoang yang terbuat dari bengkoang asli yang dipanen dari kebun bengkoang yang ada di Indonesia, dan diolah dari pabrik bengkoang yang menggu-"

Tie: "Stop! Kebanyakan kata "Bengkoang,"....!!!!"

Ulquiorra: *tetep nyerocos* "... Menggunakan teknologi bengkoang dan mesin penghancur bengkoang yang canggih, bahkan mesinnya dibuat dari kayu pohon bengkoang, lalu para pekerjanya pake baju yang terbuat dari daun pohon bengkoang, topi dari sari bengkoang yang dipintal dan dirajut secara atletis (?),"

Di-chan + Kon: "Tumben cerewet..,"

Tie: "Jangan katakan bengkoang lagi di depanku.. Hiks!!" *megangi album foto*

Di-chan: "Bilang aja kalo kamu kangen sama "Dia,"... Kangek ka-"

Tie: "Selanjutnya dari Ni-chan! Dia tanya.. HAH?! KAPAN KAMU MATI?!?!!" *bawa golok* "NI-CHAN!"

Ni-chan: *merinding* "Ada apa..??"

Tie: *nunjuk Ni-chan pake golok* "KENAPE LU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITHU?! ULQUI NGGAK AKAN MATI SEBELUM CIUMAN SAMA ICHI!"

Uquiorra: "HAH?!"

Ichigo: "HAH!?"

Di-chan: "HUAH?!"

Kon: "HAUH!!??"

Ni-chan: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

All except Tie: "**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH???!!!!!"**

Tie: "Plis deh, jangan lebay!"

Ichigo + Ulquiorra: "Kita.. CIUMAN?!" *blush*

Tie: "Kapan-kapan aja ngelakuinnya..,"

Kon: "Next.. Dari **4865fans-Nikazemaru!** Dia tanya, kok kamu nggak pernah senyum dikiiiiiiiiiitttt aja? Beda banget sama Gin yang nyengir lebar tiada henti sambe kadang-kadang bikin sang author sarap ini (Tie) ngakak-ngakak ndiri gara-gara liat wajahnya yang lagi nyengir lebar dan waktu ngetik pertanyaan ini dia sampe bayangin Gin lagi ngeces di bajunya Aizen dan di matanya Tousen dengan alasan dia kebanyakan minum air got yang sama sekali belum disaring dan dikencingi sama Stark (ugh) dan dicampur telek kuda?!"

Tie: *ngakak denger Kon ngomong kayak gitu*

Gin: "Author.. Jangan melecehkan diriku... Aku ini masih straight... Dan... Aku memang murah senyum....,"

Tie: *ngakak ga terkendali* "MURAH SENYUM?! STRAIGHT!? LO BUKAN MANUSIA KHAN? LO JELMAANNYA RUBAH KHAN?!"

Gin: "Kau..," *nyabut Shinsou*

Tie: *berhenti ngakak* "Halah, cuma Shinsou...,"

Gin: *panas*

Tie: *nendang Gin*

Gin: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" *terbang entah kemana*

Di-chan: "Edan lu.. Gile..,"

Kon: "Lanjutannya... Hmm.. Kamu ada hubungan apa sama Inoue-san?"

Ulquiorra: "Aku cuma disuruh njagain dia kok,"

Tie: *ngibar-ngibarin bendera "Nggak ada UlquiHime di otakku!"* "Ulquiorra cuma buat Ichigo!!!"

Di-chan: *sigh* "Lagi-lagi..,"

Kon: *merinding* "Dia sebegitu sukanya sama UlquiIchi..,"

Tie: "Hahaha.. Next, Di!"

Di-chan: *natap Tie* "Next, dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou!** Dia bilang, waktu tarung ma Ichi sikap cool loe ilang, malah sampe tereak pake suara toa segala. Nopo tho?"

Ulquiorra: "E.. Nggak tau.. Benang kesabaranku putus terus dikubur sama Aizen sama di bokongnya..,"

Tie: "HAH? BOKONG!?!" *ngakak*

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Terus.. Dia juga tanya, kok kamu jarang banget pake zanpakuto? Menurut dia, kamu keren kalo pake zanpakuto,"

Tie: "Tul! Cool! Keren! Guanteng! Imut! Kurus! Tinggi! PUTIH! (ini mah dah dari sononya~)"

Ulquiorra: "Hmm... Satu tembakan cero atau pukulan atau tendangan saja sudah cukup membuat lawan pingsan..,"

Tie: "Bahasa baku banget.. Jhadhi haghahk ghimhanha ghithu dhenghernyah~ (Jadi agak gimana gitu dengernya)"

Kon: "Itu malah tambah bikin risih,"

Di-chan: "Terus, dia tanya, kamu suka ma Inoue nggak?"

Ulquiorra: "Adhuh udah saya bilangin saya itu ndhak sukha!" *logat jawa*

Kon: *sweatdrop* "Ketularan jawa...,"

Tie: "N-E-X-T~~!!!!! Dari **Nanakizawa l'Noche!** Dia tanya, kamu benci sama Grimmjow gak?"

Ulquiorra: "Hmm.. Gimana ya.. Bilang nggak suka, bukan, bilang suka, juga bukan..,"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Bukan "Suka" tapi "benci","

Ulquiorra: *muka rata (?)* "Benci khan BENar-benar CInta?"

Tie: *syok*

Di-chan: "Wajahnya Tie seakan mengatakan, "Lebih baik kamu BENar-benar CInta sama Ichigo aja!!!"... Dasar penggemar UlquiIchi..,"

Kon: *makin lama makin sweatdropping* "Te.. Terus, dia tanya, kamu nangis gara-gara apa, sih? Kok airmatamu nggak ilang-ilang?"

Ulquiorra: "Ngg.. Aku nangis itu gara-gara wajahku diubek-ubek sama Aizen-sama..,"

Tie: "Diubek-ubek?"

Ulquiorra: "Iya, pake bengkoang lagi..,"

Tie: "???????"

Kon: "Next, from **Aqua van wolf! **Dia tanya, kok kamu selalu terlihat bersih & tidak bau?!"

Ulquiorra: "Soalnya, setiap jam kosong Aizen-sama nyeburin aku ke kolam busa berwarna PINK, makannya bersih dan kinclong abis,"

Tie: "Aizen gila..,"

Di-chan: "Lanjutannya, dia nanya, kalo mandi dimana? Kan disana gak ada aer?"

Ulquiorra: "Mandinya... Di kamar sendiri, kalo nggak lagi dicemplugin ke kolam busa PINK... Airnya... Nyolong di dunia nyata,"

Tie: "Nyolong? Pantes botol aqua-ku malem-malem abis tau-tau,"

Ulquiorra: "Kalo soal air aqua, berarti yang nyolong Grimmjow,"

Tie: "Emangnya beda-beda?"

Ulquiorra: "Iya, kalo Stark nyolongnya pulpy orange, buat mandi, kalo Barragan, nyolongnya aquaria, kalo Halibel ga nyolong, kalo Nnoitra, nyolong fruit tea buat mandi juga, kalo Zommari, nyolongnya ades, kalo Szayel... Dia... Nyolongnya nutrisari Fruit and Veggie... Kalo Aaroniero nyolongnya Nutrisari yang jeruk, kalo Yammy, nyolongnya coca cola..,"

Tie: "Coca Cola? Nutrisari? Fruit tea? Pulpy Orange???? Apaan tuh..? Kalo kamu nyolong apa?"

Ulquiorra: "Nyolong galon wateral kamu..,"

Tie: -,-

Di-chan: *cengo*

Ulquiorra: "Lanjutin donk..," *melas*

Di-chan: "Oke, lanjutannya, dia tanya, kamu nggak capek, dandan kayak gitu tiap hari? Terus dia bilang.. HAH? GURU DANDAN BANCI?!"

Tie: "WUAPWWAAA?!" *bawa golok + zangetsu + sui (zanpakutony Yuki)*

Aqua: *pasang wajah gaje*

Tie: *ngacungin 3 senjata tajem itu ke pantat Aqua* "SERAHKAN PANTATMU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELECEHKAN ULQUIORRA-KU!!"

Ulquiorra: "Aku bukan milikmu..,"

Ichigo: *tidur* *bangun* "Hmm...??"

Kon: *sweatdrop* "Next, **Agehanami-chan! **Dia tanya, dulu kamu hollow apaan?"

Ulquiorra: *terpukau liat Tie sama Aqua bertengkar heboh*

Kon: "Oi?!"

Ulquiorra: *masih terpukau*

Kon: "HEI???"

Ulquirra: *ngiler*

Kon: *nampar Ulqui*

Ulquiorra: "ALLAHUAKBAR!!! ALLAH MAHA BESAR!!!!!"

Kon: "?!"

Ulquiorra: "!?!??!?!?"

Kon: "CEPET JAWAB!"

Ulquiorra: "Eh, oh... Dulu aku hollow kelelawar,"

Tie: *babak belur* "Next, dari **Yu-"**

Aqua: "TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!"

Tie: "Berisik! Dari **Yu-"**

Di-chan: "TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Tie: "Apaan? Dari **Yu-"**

Kon: "TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" *ikutan ribut*

Tie: *masih sabar* "Ada apa sih..?? Dari **Yu-**"

Luthfi (muncul mendadak): "TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tie: "APAAN SIH?!!!"

Di-chan + Aqua: "CEPET LANJUTIN!!"

Tie: *naik darah* "GIMANA MAU LANJUTIN KALO KALIAN TEREAK-TEREAK GAJE, MANGGIL NAMAKU LAGI!?!??!?!"

All except Tie: *diam seribu bahasa*

Tie: "HUH! Dari **Yuinayuki-chan! **Ulqui! Dia tanya, kenapa kamu ada aer mata ijo terus? Apa stok aer mata lo abis??"

Ulquiorra: "Ini masterpiecenya Aizen-sama. Jangan protes ke aku!"

Tie: "Orang yang diwawancarain kamu..?"

Ulquiorra: "Whatever,"

Tie: "Kalemnya..,"

Di-chan: "Terus.. Kamu pake shampoo apa, sih? Kok rapi mlulu? Ga pernah disisir khan?"

Ulquiorra: "Mmm.. Pake shampo "Cuatro," buatannya Szayel..,"

Tie: "Hah? Shampo? Cuatro? Szayel???"

Ulquiorra: *angguk-angguk*

Tie: "Ih, waw. Amazing?!"

Kon: "Dan dia masih tanya satu lagi.. Dia tanya, kamu suka cewek di Bleach yang charanya kayak gimana?"

Ulquiorra: "Biasa,"

All: *mangap*

Di-chan: "Oke.. Selanjutnya dari.. **TieDie Mangamania **alias GUE! HYAHAHAHHAHAAA!! DUNIA INI MILIKKU!"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Cepet, bacain punya elo sendiri. Ga pake kuah, neng. Nggak usah nyiprat-nyiprat gitu teriaknya!" *ditendang Di-chan*

Di-chan: "Uleq kok seneng nangis sieh? Malu atuh... Udah cowo, seneng nangis pula..,"

Ulquiorra: "E.. Aku nggak nangis kok! Hiks!"

Tie: *pulang dengan wajah zombie* "Kok nangis sih?!"

Ulquiorra: "Nggak.. Cuma pedes habis motong bawang.. Hiks!!"

Tie: *ngeliat tangan Ulqui yang bawa bawang 4 box* "Ngambil dari mana, Qui?"

Ulquiorra: "Dari dapur lah! Masak di selokan?"

Tie: ".. Lanjut aja, Di..,"

Di-chan: "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ICHIGO BUKANYA AIZEN?" *nodongin granat dua box*

Ulquiorra: "Itu.. "Tugas," Aizen-sama untukku..,"

Kon: "Tugas..? Tolak angin aja napa?!"

Tie: "Tolak angin? Emangnya elu masuk angin?!"

Kon: "Kan elu yang masuk angin?"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Lanjut..,"

Di-chan: "Kok elo sok cool, sih? Padahal, waktu ngelawan Ichi, sifat cool lo ilang BABAR BLAS!"

Ulquiorra: "Cool adalah suatu kewajiban bagi seorang cuatro espada..,"

Tie: "?!"

Di-chan: "Terakhir... KAMU SUKA INOUE GAK!??!?!! NGAKU!!!!"

Ulquiorra: "DIBILANGIN SAYA **GAK SUKA!**" *nembakin cero ke Di-chan*

Tie: "Dahsyat?!"

Kon: "Lalu, dari.. **Orange Burst! **Dia tanya, kenapa namamu aneh?!"

Ulquiorra: "Tanya sama ortu gue,"

Tie: "A...?"

Kon: "Next lagi, **ChappyBankai! **Dia tanya, kenapa nggak pernah berekspresi?"

Ulquiorra: "Mulut gue diajak senyum dikit aja nggak bisa..,"

Tie: "Kan bisa marah, sedih, ngamuk, ngantuk (?)?"

Ulquiorra: "Em.. Kayaknya kotak emosi gue ilang..,"

Tie: "Kotak emosi? Kayak yang di Fairly Odd Parents?!"

Di-chan: "Hmm.. Berdasarkan gue, kayaknya iya..,"

Luthfi: "OINK!!" *nyeruduk Tie*

Tie: "OW!" *encok*

Di-chan: "TIE ENCOK! TIE ENCOK!"

Kon: "Lanjutannya, kenapa topeng lo bentuknya paling nyeleneh?"

Ulquiorra: "Mmm.. Asal copot, sih, jadi nyeleneh..,"

Tie: "A.. Asal copot..?"

Ulquiorra: *muka rata (?) lagi* "Iyaa...~"

Tie: "Kyaaa~ Suaranya Ulqui-chu imut!"

Di-chan: "Lanjutannya, pas matanya dicopot eh, ilang itu, diapain? Sakit gak?"

Ulquiorra: "Sakit, nggak, sakit, nggak..,"

Tie: "Ulqui mulai error nih.. Jawab yang bener donk?!"

Ulquiorra: "E.. Secara, gw dah ngantuk..,"

Tie: "Halah... Lanjutannya dari ChappyBankai, kok tampangmu paling rapi diantara semuanya?"

Ulquiorra: "Tiap pagi disetrika sama Aizen-sama, jadi rapi..,"

Luthfi: "Makin gila jawabnya..,"

Kon: "'Tul! 'Tul!!"

Tie: "L-A-N-J-U-T! Sebenernya abis lawan Ichi kamu mati pa gak?"

Ulquiorra: "Nggak, lah. Buktinya aku ada di fic (maaf, talkshow, tahu, Ulquiorra!) gaje buatan Tie ini,"

Tie: "A.. Lanjut, dari **Chizu Michiyo! **Dan gue mau bilang,** ini yang terakhir! **Kamu kalo ngomong tenang banget? Gak asal nyerocos kayak Renji?" *ditendang*

Ulquiorra: "Jadi orang tu harus tenang, gak tenang tanda banyak dosa..,"

Tie: "Ceramah bersama Haji Ulquiorra (?) dimulai..,"

Di-chan: "Ngawur,"

Tie: "Selanjutnya.. Lho? Kok udah abis?! Ya udah, sekarang kita tentuin aja buat chapter depan!" *nyeret mesin pemutar bola*

Luthfi: "OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!" *lari*

Tie: *ngeliat Luthfi* "HYAH!?!??! DI-CHAN! ULQUI! ICHIGO! LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!"

Luthfi: *nyeruduk mesin bola*

Mesin bola: *meluncur ke langit dengan penuh dosa* *kena kepalanya Tie*

Tie: *kepalanya benjol* *tepar*

Mesin bola: *bolanya mental terus kena Di-chan*

Di-chan: "Oke, buat chapter selanjutnya... HAH? **ABARAI RENJI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!!"**

Tie: "Aduduh.. Eh? Renjong? Yey!" *nari pake pom-pom*

Ulquiorra: "Ya udah, yang penting, jangan lupa, REVIEW!!!"

Tie: "INGAT! PERTANYAAN BOLEH LEBIH DARI SATU! KALO MAU NGIRIM REQUEST & TANTANGAN BUAT BINTANG TAMU ATAU AUTHOR JUGA SANGAT DIPERBOLEHKAN!"

Di-chan: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!"

* * *

Te Be Ce lagi?

* * *

Balesan Review:

**Mss Dhyta: **iya, Ichigo milih Rukia! *nutup telinga* Tapi jangan niup terompet di sembarang orang!! Udah apdet, neng!

**Yumemiru Reirin: **udah dijawab, dan udah apdet! Review lagi, yang lebih "hot" dan menantang!

**Ni-chan d': **ha? Bingung mau nanya apa? Kualat sama aku pasti.. hahaha *dijotos* Minta tanda tangan? Gaboleh! Ulqui buatku! *ditimpuk*

**The Silver Ones: **Babang Renjong-mu udah bakal muncul sesuai pesanan! *niup terompet* Muncul? Maksudnya? Udah apdet

**4869fans-Nikazemaru: **YOHACHI-KU~~~!! (Yohachi-mu?!) Aih? Gitu tho? Aku malah seneng bayanginnya kalo Ichi = uke... (Oke, gue emang gila). Udah update, review lagi, kalo perlu sampe kram jarinya (???)

**Kuchiki Tukia-taichou:** udah gue muat... Review lagi ya~ Ha~ Ha~ Ha~~~

**Nanakizawa l'Noche: **death note? Jangan serem.. Udah apdet.

**Aqua van wolf: **Ha? Kocak? Abal? Btw, abal tu apaan? Udah apdet, cepetan baca, cepetan review!!

**Agehanami-chan: **IYA! ULQUI EMANG GANTENG! OHOHO!!! *ngakak setan* DAH APDET!

**Yuinayuki-chan: **Ulqui-ching?!! Hah... Udah apdet...

**TieDie Mangamania: **sebelum gue jawab review elo, kenapa lo nulis habis 3 tu 5? Kan harusnya 4?!!! Ya, review lo nggak gaje. Kasih yang lebih gaje lagi, dong. Renji, nih, enak buat dikerjain.

**Shirayuki Haruna: **polos? Kacang polos? (yah, itu, mah kacang polong!) Kok nggak tanya ke Ulqui sih..? :(

**KooriYuki-setsugetsu4518: **udah apdet, nih, Yuki! :p

**Orange Burst: **ha.. Hahaha.. *ngakak ndiri* *gila* Udah apdet, Ruk! (Jeruk, maksudnya..)

**Airis Hanamori: **wuah, mau review? Silakan banget! Aku seneng kalo makin banyak yang review! Jadi semangat! XP

**ChappyBankai: **mau ikutan pesta, neng? Ayok!

**Arisa Fujiwara: **kyaa... Iya, Rukia, bentar... Lagi diundi.. Dikocok.. Biar seger (?)

Akhir kata, REVIEW!!!


	4. Abarai Renji, Si Rambut Merah!

Chapter 3: Abarai Renji, Si Rambut Merah!

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei..

* * *

Di-chan: "YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *nembakin shot gun ke udara* "WELKOM BEK IN DIS TALKSOW!!!" (baca: Welcome back in this talkshow)

Silver-kun (The Silver Ones): "E.. Kamu Di-chan, kan??"

Di-chan: *ngelirik Silver-kun* "Iya.. Btw.. Kamu sapa??" *lola*

Silver-kun: "Gue The Silver Ones! Salam kenal!" *salaman*

Di-chan: "Oh, ya! Salam kenal juga!" *salaman*

Silver-kun: "Btw, Tie mana?"

Di-chan: "Nggak tau, gue dateng sendirian tadi..,"

Tie: *dateng bawa spanduk bertuliskan: WELCOME TO RADIKON-BABY TIE VERSION!!* "YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SORI GUE TELAT!!"

Di-chan: "WOT DE PAK???" (baca: What the fuck)

Tie: "Jiah, Di-chan... Baru dateng kok maen wadepak geto..,"

Di-chan: "TERSERAH GUE!! Btw, kenapa Silver-kun ada di sini?" *nujuk Silver*

Tie: "Yah... Dengan kesepakatan berdua, dia gue munculin di chap 4 ini..,"

Di-chan: "Hiiieeeeeeeeeee???"

Tie: "Napa?"

Di-chan: "Never mind. Renji mana?"

Tie: "Ah.. Oke, biar gw panggil..," *ambil napas*

Di-chan: "!!!???? SILVER-KUN! TUTUP TELINGA!" *nutup telinga*

Silver-kun: *nutup telinga* "Eh..? Kenapa?"

Di-chan: "Nanti juga tau..,"

Tie: **"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!"**

Di-chan: *nyaris budeg* "Udah tau??"

Silver-kun: *nyaris budeg juga* "Hi.. Hiya..,"

Renji: *dateng* "Dasar! Gue lagi makan taiyaki, tau!"

Silver-kun: *blushing*

Tie: "Whatever! Elo kan bintang tamunya!"

Kon: *dateng dengan tubuh terseok-seok* "Hiyaah..,"

Tie: "Kon? Kok bodol lagi? Diapain?"

Kon: "Dibuat voli, dibuat sepak bola, dibuat ngepel lantai, dibuat mbersihin KM, dll sama Dani K.N (temen gue yang nyebelin minta ampun)..,"

Tie: "Dasar. Oke, to the point aja! Renji, udah siap diwawancarai?"

Renji: "Siap-siap aja..,"

Di-chan: "Oke, dari A-"

Tie: "STOP! Gue mau ngasih dare buat Renji dulu!!"

Renji: "Eh? Apaan?"

Tie: *evil smile* "Coba kamu nyium Ichigo..,"

Renji + Ichigo: *melotot + jaw drop* "WUAPPPAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!" *scream*

Tie: "**H-A-R-U-S!!!!! **Dan kamu, Ichigo! Ikut aku dulu!!"

Ichigo: "Eh??"

Tie: "Udah, ikut aja!" *nyeret Ichigo ke ruang ganti*

Di-chan: "Ngapain tuh anak??"

Renji: "Ojo takon aku!" (arti: jangan tanya aku!)

Di-chan: "? Renji bisa bahasa Jawa?"

Silver-kun: "Eeh, nggak usah pake bahasa Jawa, dong?"

Tie: *kembali dari ruang ganti* "Ahahahahha! Ayo, Ichigo!" *nyeret Ichigo*

Ichigo: "Nggak mau! Aku maluu!!"

Silver-kun: "Eh, eh, Ichigo diapain, tuh?"

Di-chan: "Meneketehek, dah! Tapi perasaan gue nggak enak..,"

Tie: *nyeret Ichigo sekuat tenaga* "Ayo! Cepetan! KALO GAK GUE BUNUH RUKIA!"

Ichigo: "EH? JANGAN!" *pasrah* "Ya udah, gue keluar..,"

Tie: "HUAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" *kesambet*

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Udah kuduga Tie bakalan kesambet lagi,"

Ichigo: *keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai baju seragam Karakura yang cewek dan didandani ala cewek sama Tie* *blushing*

Renji: "!!!!" *nosebleed*

Kon: *ngeliat Ichigo* "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *nosebleed* *langsung tepar*

Di-chan: *ikutan nosebleed* "Gila... Ichigo....," *blushing*

Silver-kun: *nosebleed tingkat tinggi (?)* "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Tie: *ngeliat Ichigo* *ikutan nosebleed* "Imutnya..,"

Ichigo: "Sialan kalian semua...,"

Tie: "Ayo, Renji, cepet cium!"

Renji: *otak mesumnya mulai bekerja* *ngedeketin Ichigo*

Ichigo: "Re.. Renji..," *wajah innocent* *blushing*

Tie: "Ini benar-benar eksklusif!!" *nyiapin kamera HP*

Silver-kun: "Mantab!"

Di-chan: "EDAN!"

Kon: *bangkit dari kubur (?)* "HYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!! HUAHAHAHHAA!! NGAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAA!!!" *gila* *dilempar sandal sama Silver-kun*

Renji: *mulai monyongin bibirnya*

Ichigo: "Rrrreee... Rennnjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~!!!" *nutup mata* *merinding* *blushing*

Renji: *nyium bibirnya Ichigo*

Tie: "KEJADIAN INI HARUS DIABADIKAN!!" *motret-motret pake kamera HP*

Di-chan + Silver-kun: *nosebleed parah* "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *scream*

Ichigo: "Ren... Mmmmppphhh!!! Mmmmpppp....!!"

Renji: "Fuah! Udah?"

Tie: *ngacungin jempol* "Sip! Selanjutnya, pertanyaan dari reviewer!" *gumam* "Btw, tadi Ichigo cantik banget...," *nosebleed lagi*

Ichigo: *wajah super merah* *kabur ke ruang ganti, ganti baju lagi*

Silver-kun: "Eh, gue yang baca, ya! Dari **Aqua van Wolf! **Di.. Dia tanya, kenapa rambut kamu warnanya merah? Kenapa nggak sama kayak zabimaru aja? Pink-krem, gitu?"

Renji: "Gue gak tau.. Ibu gue ngidam semangka, kali, ya?"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa punya tato di jidat? Apa kamu mantan preman tanah abang, atau untuk menyembunyikan dahi kamu yang botak? Ato secara nggak sengaja Byakuya natoin kamu pas tidur?"

Renji: "Yah.. Gue nato (?) gini soalnya pingin keliatan cool dan keren..,"

Tie: "Dasar.. Ah, Aqua-san ngasih dare buat kamu, Nji!"

Renji: *stare* "Nji? Nggak enak banget, sih??" *sigh* "Apaan?"

Tie: *grin* "AYO ADU CEPET MAKAN PISANG 100 KARUNG SAMA ZABIMARU!!"

Renji: "Haha! Itu persoalan yang SANGAT MUDAH!! SUANGAT MUDAH!"

Tie: "Nggak usah sok dulu, deh, Ren..,"

Silver-kun: "Terus zabimarunya mana?"

Renji: *ngeluarin zabimaru* "Zabimaru! Kita adu makan pisang!"

Zabimaru: "APA? PISANG?!!??" WUSH! *langsung keluar*

Tie: "KYAA! ADA ZABICCHI!!"

Silver-kun + Di-chan: "Zabicchi??"

Tie: "Never mind.. Oke.. Di-chan, Silver-kun, bantuin gue nyari pisang 100 karung, yuk!"

Di-chan + Silver-kun: "OKE!" *make shunpo*

Tie: "Jah, pada make shunpo.. Kalo gitu gue tenang-tenang aja di sini...,"

Renji: "Jiah.. Dasar pemalas,"

Tie: *siul-siul gaje*

Di-chan + Silver-kun: "AHA! INIH!!" *ngasih 200 karung pisang ke Tie*

Tie: "Oke, Renji, Zabimaru, cepet mulai, dari SEKARANG!!!"

Renji: "GRAU!!" *mulai makan pisang sesisir*

Zabimaru: "AKU NGGAK AKAN KALAH!!" *makan pisang udah dua sisir*

Renji: "BWUH?? CEPET AMAT??" *makan sisir ke-2*

Zabimaru: "GUE 'KAN BABON JADI CEPET!!" *makan sisir ke-5*

Renji: "SIALAN! GUE GAK BAKALAN KALAH!!" *makan 8 sisir pisang sekaligus*

Zabimaru: "GUE JUGA GAK BAKALAN KALAH!!!" *makan 9 sisir pisang sekaligus*

Tie: "Yak, anda bisa lihat sendiri, saudara-saudara! Seorang Abarai Renji dan seekor Zabimaru berlomba makan pisang secepat mungkin...!!"

Zabimaru: *tersedak* "UHUK!! UHUK!! HUEK!! APAAN NIH?? TULANG IKAN??"

Silver-kun: "Eh, sori, itu tulang ikannya kucingku..,"

Tie: -,- ".....,"

Ichigo (udah ganti baju): "Tulangnya nyasar, cuy?"

Tie: "Iya tuh...,"

Di-chan: "Saudara-saudara! Kita bisa lihat Abarai Renji makan dengan kecepatan ekstrim! Dan OH! Dia berhasil menghabiskan satu karung! Sementara itu Zabimaru masih tersedak dan HEH?? UDAH NGABISIN 3 KARUNG??? KECEPATAN TU BABON BENER-BENER EKSTRIM!!"

Silver-kun: "AYO ABANG RENJIIII!!"

Tie: "AYO RENJII!!! NTAR GUE KASIH ES KRIM PISANG!!"

Renji: "HAIYYAAA!!" *makan pisang 10 sisir sekaligus*

Zabimaru: "UHUK EHEKK!!! TULANK IKAN SIALAN!! NYEM NYEM...," *makan 12 sisir pisang sekaligus*

Tie: "Yak, saudara-saudara, kita bisa lihat sendiri, mulut seekor Zabimaru dan seorang Abarai Renji sudah oenuh dengan adonan selai pisang!!"

Kon: "Heh?"

Tie: "Yah, pisangnya jadi kayak selai gitu,"

Kon: *muntah*

Renji: "NYAM! GRAUK!!" *mencakar Zabimaru*

Zabimaru: "AARGH!! HERGH!! HEEHHHH...," *menghembuskan nafas naga (?)*

Renji: *ngelempar kulit pisang sembarangan*

Tie: *kena kulit pisangnya Renji* "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! NAJIS!!" *kabur ke Kamar Mandi*

Kon: "Mari kita lihat hasil perolehan sementara!

Renji: udah habis 10 karung + 9 sisir + 10 butir (?) pisang

Zabimaru: udah habis 10 karung + 2 sisir + 9 butir pisang

Rupanya Renji memimpin!!"

Tie: *kembali lagi* "Jah, masih lomba makan pisang.. Mendingan gue nonton..,"

Di-chan: "Jadi pengen pisang..," *ngiler*

Silver-kun: "Iya juga, ya..," *ngiler juga*

Di-chan + Silver-kun: *ngiler sampe banjir*

Tie + Kon: "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!?!?!??!?!??" *hanyut entah kemana*

Renji + Zabimaru: *masih adu cakar-cakaran sambil makan pisang sebanyak mungkin*

Silver-kun: "Lho? Tie sama Kon mana?"

Di-chan: "Tauk?"

Silver-kun: "Terus kita harus gimana??"

Di-chan: "Tauk?"

Silver-kun: *stare* *gumam pelan* "Dia kesambet setan "Tauk," lagi...,"

Di-chan: "Tauk?"

Silver-kun: -_- ".....,"

Tie + Kon: *dateng naik kano* "Beruntung arus ilernya berkurang...," *sigh*

Silver-kun: "Di-chan! Itu mereka!"

Di-chan: "Tauk?"

Tie + Kon + Silver-kun: o.O "??????"

Di-chan: "Tauk?"

Renji: "Tuh anak kayak kaset rusak ajah.. Kayaknya harus diperbaiki..," *ngelempar kulit pisang ke arah Di-chan*

Di-chan: *kena kulit pisang* "ALLAHUAKBAR! SUBHANALLAH!! MANUSIAWI!!!???"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Manusiawi? Maksud loe, Di??"

Di-chan: "Watepar... Eh, kita liat result pertandingan sementaranya!"

Kon: "Oke, ini hasil pertandingan sementara...

Renji: 90 karung + 1 sisir pisang

Zabimaru: 93 karung + 1 sisir pisang

Zabimaru memimpin! Tapi, kok, cepet banget? Udah 90 karung??!?"

Di-chan: "Gatau gue,"

Tie: "Dasar.. EH? RENJI TERSEDAK, SAUDARA-SAUDARAAA!!"

Renji: "UHUK!! HUEHEK!! GUE KESELEK BULUNYE ZABIMARU!!

Tie: "Bulunya Zabimaru??!?!??!?!?"

Silver-kun: "?!"

Zabimaru: "TINGGAL 5 KARUNG LAGI!! NYUOOOO!!!"

Renji: *muntah di wajahnya Zabimaru*

Tie: "HIE??!?!??! RENJI MUNTAH, SAUDARA-SAUDARAA!!! BAGAIMANA INI? STUDIO INI JADI BAU PISANG, SAUDARA-SAUDARAAAA!!! BAGAIMANA INI?? INI BAGAIMANA?? MANABAGAI INI?? NI'I GAIBANAMA??"

Di-chan: "Tie ngaco..,"

Silver-kun: "He'eh, Tie super duper amat sangat ngaco sekali banget..,"

Tie: "Kita harus berhati-hati dengan yang namanya "Kemungkinan,"!!"

Di-chan: "Apa hubungannya??" *Sweatdrop*

Tie: "Nggak ada..,"

Silver-kun: "Tie gaje..,"

Di-chan: "Gaje again..,"

Tie: "Udah deh, nggak usah gaje..,"

Renji: "TINGGAL 5 KARUNG LAGI!!!"

Zabimaru: "TINGGAL 5 KARUNG JUGA!"

Tie: "Lho? Bukannya tadi Renji muntah, ya?"

Di-chan: "Tauk, deh..,"

Silver-kun: "Tauk again..,"

Tie: "Bosen gue jadinya sama elu, Di!"

Di-chan: "Halah, lu aja mbosenin kok,"  
Tie: "Terus kok lu mau nginep di rumahku 3 hari 2 malem?"

Di-chan: "Tauk, deh,"

Tie: =,= "?!"

Renji: *angkat tangan* "UDAH SELESAI!!"  
Tie: "Wow, impossible?!"

Kon: "Wueh, Zabimaru nggak sanggup ngabisin pisangnya, tuh!"

Tie: "Kok? Ada apaan emangnya?"

Kon: "Tau-tau kabur waktu pisangnya tinggal dua karung...,"

Silver-kun: *sweatdrop* "Next, dari **Chizu Michiyo**. Dia tanya, kok muka kamu mirip babon?"

Renji: "Secara, zanpakuto gue babon. Jadi, mau nggak mau gue jadi babon,"

Tie: "Terus, terus... Apakah kamu suka Rukia..?"

Renji: *blush* "Ru... Ru.... Ruuuu.... Rukia..? Su... Su.. Su... ka??"

Tie: "Cepet bilang,"

Renji: "Su.. Suka sih, tapi.... Aku yakin Rukia lebih memilih Ichigo...,"

Ichigo: *blush* "Renji..,"

Renji: ".........," *blush*

Tie: *cengo, terus senyum gaje* *gumam* "RenIchi~ Yes~ Yes~"

Di-chan: "....," *sweatdrop*

Silver-kun: "Kyaaaaa~" *(//////)

All: *silent*

Kon: "BERIKUTNYA ADALAH!!! KOK ALIS KAMU BERTINGKAT-TINGKAT SIH??!!" *merusak suasana*

Ichigo + Renji: *blush* "!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tie: *angry* "KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!" *nendang Kon*

Renji: *sweatdrop* "Yah, namanya juga tato, jadi alisnya tingkat-tingkat,"

Silver-kun: "Terus.. Kenapa rambut kamu diiket terus? Padahal, kalo diurai lumayan ganteng lho,"

Renji: "Habis, kalo diurai, nanti rambutku ditarik-tarik taichou. Kan sakit...,"

Tie: "Ooh, jadi itu alesannya.. Padahal, kalo diurai bakalan aku kepangin satu helai satu helai, lho," *evil smirk*

Di-chan: *sweatdrop lagi* "Dan selanjutnya, dia tanya, gimana perasaanmu waktu liat Ichigo deket sama Rukia?"

Renji: "Sakit hati? Mungkin... Tapi aku nggak mungkin membenci Ichigo. Dia 'kan sahabatku..,"

Tie: "Cieee... Kata-katanya romantis...,"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Dasar fujoshi..,"

Tie: "Udahlah! Next, dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23! **Btw, banyak yang pen nem nya pake angka, ya?? Dia tanya, kamu suka pisang gak, Ren?"

Renji: "Suka-suka aja,"

Silver-kun: *sweardrop* "Dan.. Umur lo sebenarnya berapa, nak?!"

Renji: *garuk-garuk pantat sama kepala* "Yah, kalo itu, sih, tanyain aja ama om Tite..,"

Di-chan: *stare* "Lha ini orangnya ada di sini!" *nunjuk Tie*

Tie: *nangis darah* "UDAH CUKUP! NGGAK DIPANGGIL **MAS, BAPAK-BAPAK, **SEKARANG DIPANGGIL **OM** PULA!"

Silver-kun: "Sabar, ya, Tie..," *nepuk punggung Tie*

Kon: "And, next, next and next!! Kalo ke dunia nyata, kok baju lo jadul banget?"

Renji: *korek-korek idung* "Secara, gue ini jadul,"

Di-chan: "... Orang bisa jadul, ya?"

Tie: "Tauk?"

Silver-kun: "Bukannya bajunya yang jadul, ya?"

Tie: "Tauk?"

Silver-kun + Di-chan: "Setan "Tauk,"-nya loncat ke Tie,"

Tie: "Tauk?"

Kon: "Terus, terus, kamu ketemu Zabimaru dimana? Nggak waktu kamu nongkrong di pohon pisang, kan?"

Tie: "Tauk?"

Renji: *sweadtrop* "Ketemunya waktu gue lagi pipis di pohon pisang,"

Tie: "Ta- HIII!! RENJI!!"

Di-chan: *lega* "Untung dah normal lagi tuh anak,"

Silver-kun: "Dan, dari **kishina nadeshiko!** Kamu pilih mana, Rukia apa pisang?"

Tie: *ngacung-ngacungin pisang segepok sama boneka Rukia yang agak gede dikit*

Renji: *ngiler* "Banana princeeeesssss....,"

All except Renji: *sweatdrop*

Silver-kun: "Selanjutnya, kamu bikin tatonya di mana?"

Renji: "Di tempat natoinya Hisagi,"

Di-chan: "Next, gimana perasaannya kalo lagi ngadepin Byakuya?"

Renji: "Rasa Stroberi, Nanas, Jeruk, Anggur, Apel, Blueberry, Blackberry, Cherry dan lain-lain,"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Renji gajee.. RENJI GAJEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Renji: "Suka-suka gue,"

Kon: "Sayang gak sama baboon?"

Renji: "Aku cuma sayang kalo si baboon itu nawarin gue es pisang,"

Tie: "Oh, es pisang. Oke. ...,"

All: *silent*

Tie: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?????? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" ***SCREAM!!!*

(sfx: NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~~~!!! *suara mike*)

Renji: *nutup kuping* "Bercanda, tauk!"

Di-chan: *matanya berkunang-kunang* "Ne.. Next, dari **Hiru Shirosaki! **Apa nggak risih punya tato di badan segitu banyaknya?"

Renji: "Nggak, kok, gue seneng malahan,"

Tie: "? Lha kok?" *logat jawa*

Renji: "Soalnya jadi terlihat lebih babon,"

All except Renji: *sweatdrop*

Silver-kun: "Terus, dia tanya lagi, gimana komenmu tentang Byakuya? Seneng gak jadi fukutaicho nya?"

Renji: "Hmmm, ada rasa senengnya, sedihnya, pegelnya, kagetnya, capeknya, suka guling-gulingnya..,"

Kon: "Lalu, dari **Ku-**"

Luthfi: *dateng naik skateboard* "YAHAHAHAHA! AKU BAWA DARE BUAT RENJI DAN TIEE!!" *gata freestyle* *kepentok langit-langit* *jatoh*

Tie: "Sukur,"

Luthfi: *ngebetulin kacamata yang bentuknya jadi amat sangat abstrak* "WHAT THE -Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-??!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!!?!??!??!"

Renji: "Udah, ah. Emangnya kamu mau ngasih dare apaan?"

Luthfi: "Ah, ya. Ini, kalian berdua harus makan ini," *ngasih Tie & Renji satu bungkusan*

Tie: "? Apa, nih?" *buka bungkusan yang rupanya berisi nasi goreng* "Nasi goreng? Lo suruh gue ma Renji ngabisin ni nasi goreng?"

Renji: *ngeliatin nasi gorengnya* *batin* _'Aman, gak, ya?'_

Luthfi: "Yup! Tuh nasi goreng buatan gw! Tapi, gw mau ngasih tau kalo... Gue udah masukin **merica super pedes 2 kilo + sambel ABC ultra pedes 2 botol gede + cabe rawit ultra pedes 2 kilo!** Selamat menikmatio kesengsaraan!"

Tie: *mules* "Pedes banget, nih, intinya?"

Luthfi: *grin* "Yup! Dan kalian harus ngabisin tuh nasi!"

Tie: "WUAPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!??!? Lo nyiksa gue?!"

Luthfi: "Yup! Cepetan makan!!" *evil smiles*

Tie + Renji: *merinding* "O.. Oke..," *mulai makan satu suap*

Di-chan: "Tie..," *nyekek Silver-kun*

Silver-kun: T^T *tepar kehabisan oksigen*

Tie: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!" *keluar api dari mulutnya*

Luthfi: *ngakak guling-guling*

Di-chan: *ncekek Silver-kun lebih erat lagi*

Renji: "UHUAGayufdytsertadsHGADSftgaDfHGASdfatgrsDRTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!#1/31?!?!?" *gaje* *error*

Tie: *ncakar Luthfi*

Renji: *gulung-gulung kayak ikan bandeng dipanggang*

Luthfi: *meronta-ronta dari cakaran Tie*

Silver-kun: "Di.. Gu.. E.. Kaga.. K.. Bi.. S.. Ana,.. Pas...!!"

Di-chan: "E sori," *ngelepasin cekekannya*

Silver-kun: "Semoga Tie nggak apa-apa..,"

Di-chan: "Terlalu sadis caramu..,"

Silver-kun: *ngelanjutin* "Menjadikan dirikuu...,"

Di-chan & Silver-kun: "Pelampiasan cintamuuuu..,"

Kon: "Tu anak dua ngapain sih? Nyanyi apa kesambet?!"

Di-chan: "I don't want you to know..," *ga nyambung* (**A/N**: itu lagunya Slank yang "Hard for You,". Ada yang pernah denger?)

Ichigo *mencungul*: "When I crying hard for you..,"

Kon: *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "AND IIII DOOOON'T WAAAAANNNTTT YOOUUUU TO KNOOOOOW.... WHEN I CRYING, CRYING, **CRYING **FOR YOUUUUUUUU~!!"

Silver-kun: "?!?!"

Tie: *masih cakarin Luthfi* "DIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! SUARAMU GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Di-chan: "Eh, sori..,"

Luthfi: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP~~!!"

Renji: "BANANA PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!"

Tie: "HIAH!!!" *nyumpel mulutnya Luthfi* "Lanjutin, aja, Kon!!" *nyiram Renji pake segentong es pisang sambil minum aer putih*

Kon: "Dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou!** Kalo kamu temen lama Nee-san (Rukia), kok kamu bisa lupa Rukia pas di FTB? WAH! SANGAT PATUT DITANYAKAN!!! GOOD JOB!!!" *ngacungin ekor (?)*

Renji: "Oh, mana gue tau??"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Terus, tau, nggak, waktu kecil kamu sama Ichigo mirip Byaku- eh? Masak?"

Renji: "Gu.. Gu.. Gu.. GUE? Dan... ICHIGO?!"

Ichigo: "MIRIP BYAKUYA?!"

Renji + Ichigo: "APPAH?!?!?!"

Tie: "Apa? PAPAH?!" *salah denger*

Di-chan: *jitak Tie* "APPAH, DUDUL!!"

Silver-kun: "Yak, dia ngasih dare, nih... Dan... Cukup menyeramkan,"

Renji: "Emangnya apaan?"

Tie: "Wah, wah, wah, kayaknya aku harus ngajak Ichigo kabur bentar," *nyeret Ichigo*

Silver-kun: "Ati-ati di jalan!!"

Di-chan: "Darenya...," *melotot* "!!!"

Kon: "?!?!??!??!!!!" *tepar klepek-klepek*

Silver-kun: "Tunggu sampe "Mereka," dateng,"

Di-chan: "Sekian lamaaaa... Aku menungguuuuu... Untuk.. Kedaaataaanganmuuuuuuu~" *nyanyi gaje*

Silver-kun: *sweatdrop* "Di-chan error, neeh,"

Di-chan: *senyum* "Ehehehe,"

Tie: "YOSH! UDAH SIAP!!" *nyeret Ichigo & Byakuya dalem keadaan bankai sama Rukia*

Renji: "?!" *batin* _'GUE DISURUH APAAN?!??!?!'_

Tie: "KON! BACAIN DARENYA!!!"

Kon: "Eh? Ba.. Baiklah!! Darenya adalah..," *gluk* "Nyi.. Nyium Rukia di hadapan Ichigo dan Byakuya yang ada dalem keadaan bankai!!"

Renji: "?!?!?!??!?!"

Tie: "KUHAHAHAHAHHA!!"

Rukia: "GUE DICIUM RENJI?!?!??!?!"

Renji: *blush*

Tie: "CEPETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

Di-chan: *nendang Renji*

Silver-kun: *ndorong Rukia*

Rukia & Renji: "!!!!!!!" *jaraknya tinggal 1 centi*

Byakuya: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~!!!!!"** *ngehajar Renji pake bankainya*

Ichigo: "GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

Renji: "W... **WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** *terbang*

Tie: "Sejauh mata memandang.. GUE GAK LIAT RENJI!?!??!?!"

Kon: "Whatever,"

Silver-kun: "Padahal nyaris!" *cemberut*

Di-chan: "Fyuuh, untung gak kecium..,"

Renji: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!!!"** *jatuh + nimpa Silver-kun*

Silver-kun: *tepar*

Tie: *garuk-garuk kepala* "Hostnya tepar satu, oke,, lanjut aja, dari **BinBin-mayen kuchiki ga login! **Apa perasaanmu waktu liat Ichigo sama Rukia berduaan?"

Renji: "Hmm? Rasa babon,"

All except Renji & Silver-kun: *sweatdrop*

Kon: "Se.. Selanjutnya, dari **Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive!** Dia tanya, apa dulu waktu elo hidup mata pencaharian elo tukang jual takoyaki? Kok elo pake lap di kepala lo?"

Renji: "Hmmh, bukan, bukan tukang jualan takoyaki, jadi, kan di jidatku ada tato, nah, waktu Byakuya-taichou liat tatoku ini aku dimarahin, terus aku pake lap deh,"

Di-chan: "Ooh, gitu, toh. Terus, dia tanya lagi, apa yang kamu pake, kok rambut kamu bisa berdiri tegak kayak nanas kejebur kalen terus dijemur dan jadi berdiri kayak monas geto?"

Renji: *megang rambut* "Perasaan gak kayak monas, deh? Nggak dikasih apa-apa, kok, berdiri sendiri!"

Tie: "Eh, hm, next, **Airis Hanamori!** Kalo misalnya Rukia, baboon ma pisang jatuh ke jurang, dan kamu cuma bisa nyelametin satu aja, kamu milih yang mana?"

Renji: *ngiler lagi* "Pppppppiiiiissssaaaaaaaangggggg~~~"

Silver-kun: "Yah, pisang lulu. Berikutnya, dari **Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki! **Hmm, dia tanya, tatomu itu, dibuat dari..," *cengo* "Getah.. Pohon.. Apa?"

Renji: "Au' dah,"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Terus, dia tanya lagi, darah ayam jenis apa yang kamu pake buat ngecat rambutmu itu?"

Renji: "Darahnya Noordin M Chick!!"

Di-chan: *geleng-geleng* "Pertanyaannya Ni-chan aneh-aneh, ya!"

Kon: "Terus, dia tanya, mau gak ke Semarang?"

Tie: "Ni-chan! Ini Renjinya kan di Semarang! Di kamarku! Lagi nyekik boneka monyet pemberian Silver-kun!!!"

Renji: *nyekek boneka dari Silver-kun habis-habisan*

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Lanjut ajah, dari **Ruki luph ichigo! **Tato di alismu itu apaan? Merusak wajahmu aja,"

Renji: *beteh* "Namanya juga tato, kok ditanyain, sih?"

Tie: "Whatever, nah, dari **Ruki_ya_cH! **Byakuya tu orangnya kayak gimana?"

Renji: "Hmm, aneh, lucu, serius, susah diajak bercanda, dingin, cool, de el elh,"

Kon: "Oke, karena si author kedinginan, kita tancep aja, deh!"

Di-chan: *ngeliatin Kon* "Dari **RabicHan kawaii na!** Gimana reaksimu ketika tau Zabimaru tuh cewek ma cowok?"

Renji: "Kaget, lah! Masak seneng?!"

Tie: "Yak, misalnya kalo Renji tau Rukia tuh cowok, masak Renji seneng?"

Rukia: *ngamuk*

Kon: "Nee-san..," *sweatdrop* "Dari.. **4869fans-nikazemaru,** kenapa elo nggak suka pedes?"

Renji: *glek* "Soalnya... Aku...,"

Tie: *motong* "SOALNYA AKU TAKUT SAMA PEDES! TITIK!!!"

Di-chan: "Lho? Yang ditanya Renji yang jawab kamu? Ckckck... Terus, dia tanya juga, apa, sih, hubungan elo sama Rukia? Temen ato pacar?"

Renji: *blush* "Cuma temen, kok..,"

Tie: *deathglare* "Bener, 'kan?"

Renji: *takut liat Tie* "Be.. Bener, kok..,"

Silver-kun: "Terus, dia juga tanya lagi, kenapa elo suka taiyaki?"

Renji: "Habis, manis, nggak pedes, dan mengandung makanan!"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Gak nyambung, mas,"

Di-chan: "DAN TERAKHIR A-DAAAAAAA-LAAAAAAAAAH~!!! KENAPA ELO TINGGI BANGET!?!??!?!"

Renji: "Ehmh, itu... Karena..," *sigh* "Gue diminumin susu secara paksa sama taichou terus dikejar-kejar keliling dunia biar tinggi..,"

Tie: "Hmm, jangan-jangan... Se.. SENO JUGA?!??!?!?!" *tepar*

Di-chan: "Seno?"

Silver-kun: "Sapa?"

Tie: *bangkit dari kubur* "Temen gue yang tingginya se-Ichigo,"

Kon: "BUSET? TINGGI BANGET!?"

Tie: "Yup! Lanjut ajah, dari **DiLLa-SaGi-SaNDaL-MuaLeZ-LoGiN!! **Kalo diandaikan kamu pacarnya Byakuya, kamu jadi seme ato uke..?" *jijik*

Renji: "Eeeh..? Jadi.. Seme..,"

Tie: *batin* "Untung milih jadi seme.,"

Kon: "Ada dare, nih, tapi sori, DiLLa-SaGi-san! Si author takut sama dare pertama yang kamu ajuin..,"

Silver-kun: "Terus, author bakal majang dare ke-dua kamu!" *devil smirk*

Tie: "YAP! DAN DARENYA ADALAH!!!" *grin* "LO HARUS NGAMEN DI JALAN SAMBIL DANDAN ALA BANCI! DAN TUGAS LO ADALAH BIKIN OM-OM MATA KERANJANG KECANTOL SAMA ELO!!!!!!!"

Renji: "WHAT THE –piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!"

Tie: *nyeret Renji ke ruang ganti + dandanin Renji secantik mungkin*

Di-chan: "Ckckckck, Tie, hobi cosplay tuh anak,"

Tie: "NAH!!! UDAH SELESAI!!! DAN CEPETAN REN!!! LO KE JALANAN DAN NGAMEN!!!"

Renji: *blush* "Terserah lo, deh!" *ngacir ke jalan*

5 menit kemudian

Renji: *balik lagi* "Ada om-om mesum yang kecantol..,"

Tie: "Wuidih? Sapa?"

Renji: *nunjuk orang yang ada di depan pintu studio*

Tie: "?! ISSHIN?!??!!"

Isshin: "Ehehehe..," *kabur*

Di-chan: "Jah, malah kabur. Oke, next, dari **Mizu!** Kenapa mau temenan sama Rukia yang kasar?"

Renji: "Soalnya... Rukia itu imut, manis, perhatian..," *blush*

Tie: "Lanjut, dari **Bleach_lover! **Kamu straight ato yaoi?"

Renji: "EH?"

Tie: "Kalo menurut gue, dia yaoi!"

Di-chan: "STRAIGHT!"

Luthfi: *nongol lagi* "Yaoi kale,"

Silver-kun: "Straight..,"

Kon: "Terus, dia tanya lagi, apa hobi kamu?"

Renji: *muka rata (???)* "Makan pisang,"

Tie: "Terus.. Kenapa kamu selalu heboh sendiri?"

Renji: "Asyik, kok, heboh!"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Kamu jawab asal-asalan, ya?"

Renji: "Whatever," *ngupil*

Silver-kun: "JOROK!!"

Di-chan: "Terus.. Kok muka kamu kelihatan pervert?"

Renji: "Yah.. Nggak tau, nih, muka dari lahir pervert kayak geneh,"

Tie: "Selanjutnya, dari.. Dari.. DARI!??!?!?! GYA!!!" *kabur*

Silver-kun: *sweatdrop* "Dari **Kodoku. chou! **Renji, kok suaramu cempreng banget sih?"

Renji: *suaranya makin dicemprengin* "Iyah? Memangnyah kenapah?"

Tie: *balik lagi* "... Jadi inget pak Hanung (guru bhs. Inggris)..,"

Kon: "Dari **Monkey D. Cintya! **Pilih Rukia apa Tatsuki?"

Renji: *senyum* "Rukia, dong, secara, dia sering banget ngasih gw pisang!!"

Tie: *sigh* "Pisang... Lagi..,"

Silver-kun: "Dari **Arisa. Yuki. Matsuyama! **Bagi kamu, Rukia tu apa? Siapa? Bagaimana?"

Renji: "Bagi aku, Rukia tu orang yang suka ngasih gw pisang..,"

Tie: "PISANG LAGI!!!"

Kon: "Dasar, ni anak!"

Silver-kun: "Sebel nggak ada pairing IchiRuki?"

Renji: "Lumayan, deh..,"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Berhubung dah nggak ada pertanyaan, mari kita tentuin siapa yang bakal muncul di chapter depan!!"

Silver-kun: *nyeret mesin pemutar bola*

Kon: *berharap semoga gak kejatuhan bola kayak Tie*

Di-chan: "Silver-kun, kamu aja yang muter!"

Silver-kun: "OKE!! Nah..," *mukul mesin pemutar bola itu*

Mesin: "Kluturrr...," (MESINYA NGOMONG!?!??!?!) *bolanya keluar*

Tie: *ngeliatit Silver-kun* "Oke, yang muncul di chapter depan... KYAA! URAHARA KISUKEEE~~!!!!"

Di-chan: "Wuah! Asyik!!"

Kon: "Okeh, sampe sini ajah dulu, **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

Toooooo Beeeeeee COOOOOOOOOOONTINUUUEEEED~

* * *

Balesan Review:

**Aqua van wolf**: AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! *ngejar-ngejar Aqua dengan gajenya* Dasar, ngakak mulu. Ntar didatengi si ini, lho! *nunjuk-nunjuk wajah babinya Luthfi*. Udah apdet, coy.

**Chizu Michiyo**: Bukan Ulquiorranya yang nggak suka, tapi authornya! *ditendang*.

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23**: Kyaa~!!! *ngelempar kertas ke Kazuka, isinya: UDAH APDET!!*

**Kishina nadeshiko: **authornya yang gak jujur~ XD

**Hiru shirosaki: **padahal kelihatannya gaje.. Semoga chapter ini lucu juga, ya... Hiks...

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: **Dare yang menantang, nek! *nek?*

**BinBin-mayen kuchiki ga login: **Byakuyanya masih agak lama.. Sori... Hiks... *nangis gajeh*

**Dina_hitsugaya: **hahaha, semoga chapter ini juga kocak.. ^^

**Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive**: UDAH APDET BROOO!! SITU JUGA APDET FIC DUNK~

**Airis Hanamori: **habis kan Ulquiorra putih, jadi sambungin aja ke bengkoang *ditendang*

**MikidaCAT males login: **sori pertanyaannya gak dimuat~ Author kehabisan ide..

**Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki:** UDAH SELESAI!!! YIPPI!!! Pijetin, dong~ *ditendang*

**Yumemiru Reirin**: Suka RenTatsu? Ohoho~

**Sabill: YEP! **Renji kan Mapre (mantan preman) *ditonjok orangnya*

**Ruki luph ichigo**: jangan katakan Ulqui katrok.. Ntar aku nangis.. Huweee... *lebay*

**Ruki_ya_cH:** Rukia... Hmm... Nggak tau, tergantung mood author, sih!

**RabicHan kawaii na:** YAK! KAWININ ULQUI MA ICHIGO!! BAGUS!! *ditendang*

**4869fans-nikazemaru: **Hhh~ Aku juga gak suka pedes.. HUWEE!!! Oh, cincnang aja sekalian~!

**Nanakizawa l'Noche:** Nuwun matur.. *ditendang* Eh, sori pertanyaanmu nggak dimuat.. Hiks.. Author kehabisan ide..

**DiLLa-SaGi-SaNDaL-MuaLeZ-LoGiN****:** Hmmh, darenya nggak dimuat, sori~ Aku jijik~

**DiLLa-SaGi-MuaLeZ-LoGiN:** tuh, Isshin kecantol~

**Ruki4062jo:** MEMANG! Kan authornya gaje~

**Mizu:** gapapa, kok! Yap! Dah apdet!

**Bleach_lover:** sori darenya nggak dimuat.. ampun~

**:** Hiya, nggak apa-apa, saya ndiri juga sarap ko'

**Monkey D. Cintya:** hah? Emangnya Renji nginep di rumah Tatsuki? Bukannya di Urahar Shoten?

**Byabun kuchiki: **ayam.. Noordin M Chick~ Noordin M Chick.. We Ka We Ka We Ka... *gaje*

**Arisa. Yuki. Matsuyama:** HAYO! MAU KABUR KE MANA?! *bawa golok* Dah apdet, nih.

* * *

**Wokeh! Thanks buat semua yang duah review! Dan sori banget kalo chapter ini gaje dan nggak lucu~**

**Okeh, please review!**

**Inget! CHAPTER DEPAN URAHARA!**

**Berilah dare dan question segaje mungkin~**


End file.
